Qu'est-ce que c'est l'amour ?
by LuffyArtyGeorgeswrite
Summary: Suite de "Le Secret des Balls" par Slimane-Baptiste Berhoun
Bonjour ici Georges !

Tout d'abord, merci à Arty et à Luffy de m'avoir intégré dans leur secte 8D J'espère que je vais pas trop pourrir votre compte xD

En tant que fan de la trilogie des Balls et du collectif Frenchnerd en général, j'ai eu envie moi aussi d'écrire sur leur merveilleux univers. En ce moment, j'ai remarqué qu'on assiste à l'émergence d'un nouveau fandom (sur Tumblr notamment) grâce au Secret des Balls (on se demande bien pourquoi, n'est-ce pas ?)

En Angleterre, ils ont le Johnlock. Aux USA, ils ont le Destiel. Et nous en France, on a le Tomitch ! Je pense qu'on se défend plutôt bien :p

J'ai essayé de faire de l'humour dans cette fanfic, on verra si j'ai des retours positifs. J'ai également glissé pas mal de références, j'espère que ça vous fera marrer ! Si certains ou certaines ont des conseils pertinents pour que je puisse m'améliorer, j'accepte à bras ouverts.

Bonne lecture !

Bises,

Georges.

* * *

\- Vous avez des nouvelles d'Emma ?

Même si la question de Stan pouvait sembler anodine, un silence pesant s'installa et quelques regards indiscrets se posèrent sur Tom. Ce dernier s'indigna.

\- Quoi ?

Stanislas s'approcha de son employé et prit un air compatissant, aussi faux soit-il.

\- Écoutes, je sais que ça pas été facile avec Emma ces derniers temps...

\- Notre mariage a foiré, exact.

\- Oui bon, on s'en fou ! Ça fait 4 jours qu'elle est pas revenu au bureau, qu'elle répond pas au téléphone... et moi je paie pas les gens à rien faire ! Donc si quelqu'un pouvait me dire où est Emma que je puisse lui donner sa lettre de licenciement en bonne et due forme !

Nouveau silence pesant.

\- Chris ! Si tu ne me dis pas où est l'autre pute c'est toi qui dégage !

L'homme de Châtelard sauta presque de son siège.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est qu'les histoires ?!

\- Je m'impatiente...

Chris regarda nerveusement Roxanne qui semblait aussi démunie que lui.

\- Euh… de ce que je me souviens, après le gros fail du mariage, elle avait l'air vachement mal. Du coup, j'ai eu un peu pitié d'elle et je lui ai donné du Foulcan, comme petit remontant quoi ! Mais elle a tout dégueulé sur Grand Ours. Puis après je sais plus, il lui a parlé de carburant, de soucoupe, de Proxima du Centaure... bref des trucs de gros pédés d'Raologues quoi !

Les paupières de Stanislas plissèrent indescriptiblement, peu convaincu de la réponse.

\- Je vous jure, c'est la vraie vérité ! Ça m'étonnerait pas qu'ils se soient remis ensemble. Ah les grosses fiottes !

Tom se demanda subitement comment Chris était au courant de leur ancienne relation. Peut-être une facilité scénaristique, qui sait.

\- Patron, ne vous tracassez pas avec ça, je me suis chargé de tout. J'ai même fini l'annonce pour rechercher une nouvelle Community Manager. Par contre vous devriez changer de pantalon, vous avez une tâche marron sur les fesses c'est très gênant.

Suite à la remarque de Ralph, Stan blanchit à vue d'œil. Il prit une pochette plastique, s'en servit pour cacher son arrière-train, grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible et s'enferma dans son bureau à double tour.

Le calme revint dans l'entreprise.

Mais pas pour très longtemps.

\- Et Chris, maintenant que Tom et Mitch sont des hommes homosexuels assumés, il faudrait arrêter avec la stigmatisation.

Le fan d'Hard-musette enleva son casque audio en catastrophe.

\- Quoi ? Sous prétexte qu'ils dansent sur Village People je devrais changer mon vocabulaire d'un ton ? Alors bravo la tolérance tout ça ! Moi j'en ai rien à battre qu'ils sucent des bites entre les repas, je reste leur ami avant tout.

\- C'était très touchant de clichés ce que tu as dis Chris. Mais tu as mal interpréter mes propos. En fait...

\- Hé les gars ! On se calme !

Tom ne pouvait pas laisser ces deux-là débattre de son couple avec Mitch. Il savait que ça pouvait dégénérer sévère.

\- Ralph, tu vois bien que Chris n'est pas homophobe.

Chris hocha vivement la tête.

\- Ah ouais, les homophobes c'est vraiment des gros gros pédés !

L'ancien homme battu vit un soupçon de flamme dans les yeux inexpressifs de Ralph.

\- Je sais. Tom, les provinciaux sont vraiment traités comme des gens pas très intelligents dans cette série.

\- Eh oh oh oh ! Tu vas voir, la caserne à grains que je t'avais promis à Châtelard, elle va te passer sous l'bilboquet !

\- C'est dommage. On devait s'y enfermer avec ta sœur pour qu'elle puisse me montrer ses seins.

Le blédard se figea de stupeur.

\- Tiens un message.

L'SMS s'afficha sur les Porn Glass de Ralph.

\- Ma cochonne : Dépêches-toi de venir à Châtelard qu'on puisse... Oh. J'ai une demi-molle, excusez-moi.

L'homme, la piche à la main, commença des va-et-vient frénétiques sous la consternation évidente du futur maire.

Tom sentit les balls de Chris vibrer anormalement. Le poing de la Creuse n'allait pas tarder à partir.

\- Chris ? Tu m'accompagnes à la salle de documentation ?

Heureusement, la sulfureuse Roxanne arrivait juste au bon moment. Elle seule savait calmer (mais aussi attiser) les ardeurs du provincial.

\- Oui j'arrive soleil de mes nuits !

Chris se leva de sa chaise et pointa furieusement du doigt son collègue addict aux pornos

\- Toi j'te préviens la prochaine fois je...!

Roxane effleura, innocemment bien sûr, le postérieur de son amant.

\- On causera ouais !

Ralph l'ignora royalement alors que Chris s'éloigna, des fantasmes pleins la tête.

Tom venait d'assister à un curieux spectacle. Il était habitué aux désaccords de Chris et de Ralph, mais leurs disputes se faisaient de plus en plus fréquentes et violentes. Bien évidemment, c'était la sœur de Chris qui était source de tensions.

 _Ça, c'était un travail de DRH._

Tom-Tom se surprit à sourire bêtement à cette pensée.

S'éloignant de Ralph afin de regagner son bureau, Tom remarqua un étrange dossier sur ce dernier.

 **Le Secret des Balls - Épilogue**

N'avait-il pas décidé d'abandonner la publication de son livre ? Pourtant, après sa déclaration, Mitch lui avait dit que le secret des Balls ne se trouvait non pas dans les mots, mais dans le silence.

Quel poète ce DRH tout de même.

Intrigué, Tom voulut y jeter un œil. Il se ravisa à la dernière seconde.

Il se posta devant la porte du directeur des ressources humaines et frappa 3 fois.

\- Entrez les zouzous !

Il ne se fit pas prier. Mitch et son calbar l'accueillirent joyeusement.

\- Oh ! Ça serait pas mon double décimètre ?!

Tom grimaça face à ce surnom douteux.

\- On dirait que j'ai affaire à Bébère le violeur.

\- Ça te plairait ça gros pédé !

Mitch enfila son masque d'Einstein et frotta vigoureusement son entrejambe contre la cuisse de Castafolte, hilare.

\- Ouh qu'il est vilain !

Tom-Tom, toujours en se marrant, enleva la figure en latex et embrassa chastement son amant.

\- C'est moi où c'est encore plus le bordel ici ?

\- Dans mon caleçon ?

\- Putain mais... Ton bureau je veux dire.

Les dossiers, ordinairement classés dans le placard, s'empilaient sur son bureau d'une façon à bafouer les lois de la physique.

\- Ah ! C'est rien... J'ai paumé un document, impossible à retrouver.

Tom lui tendit le dossier.

\- Ça serait pas ça par hasard ?

Mitch écarquilla les yeux.

\- Où tu l'as trouvé ?

\- Sur mon bureau. Je pensais que tu avais tout jeté.

Le pseudo scientifique lui arracha la pochette des mains et la glissa précipitamment dans son sac à dos. Tom-Tom arqua un sourcil.

\- Si si... j'ai tout balancé.

Ceci dit, le DRH s'employa à ranger le bordel avoisinant.

\- …Je vais y aller alors, j'ai pas mal de boulot.

Tom s'apprêtait à empoigner la clanche quand la voix grave de Mitch résonna dans la pièce.

\- Tu sais, moi j'suis pas Bébère. Einstein lui, il avait tout compris. M=ce2 tout ça…

\- E=mc2

\- Ta gueule l'ancien S. Bref, je me trompais sur toute la ligne avec le Secret des Balls. J'étais pas parti sur des bonnes bases tu vois… J'avais pas les bonnes équations. Heureusement à la fin, je me suis rendu compte que mon résultat était faux. Et j'ai pu refaire mes calculs.

\- L'âme métaphorique du L se manifeste de nouveau on dirait.

Les bras musculeux de Mitch s'enroulèrent autour de Tom. Il se glissa dans son cou et huma bruyamment son odeur.

\- Et ça, c'est grâce à vous deux. Mes meilleurs potes.

Il caressa son torse, ses hanches et attrapa même un ou 2 tétons, ce qui fit immédiatement glousser Tom à son insu.

\- Du coup les bouquins, c'est fini ?

Mitch s'attarda une nouvelle fois dans son cou qu'il recouvrit de baisers.

\- Pas tout à fait. Tu verras.

Tom ne posa pas plus de questions.

\- Bon, c'est pas tout ça hein, mais va falloir arrêter de faire le canard… EH MAIS ?! TU FAIS QUOI LÀ AU JUSTE ?!

Tom-Tom s'extirpa des mains baladeuses de son amant. Il s'avançât vers la glace où son visage affichait une expression de pur horreur.

\- Putain Mitch ! T'es fou ! IL EST ÉNORME !

\- Ah ouais ? J'suis plutôt fier en effet.

\- J'arrive même pas à le cacher en remontant mon col ! Tout le monde va le voir !

\- L'intérêt d'un suçon mon gars.

Le plus grand s'empourpra violemment, de gêne ou de colère, et grogna entre ses dents :

\- Sale bâtard.


End file.
